The present invention is directed to a composition, more specifically, to a siloxane fluid based composition, for use in dry cleaning, to a dry cleaning process using the composition, and to a finishing process using a siloxane fluid based composition.
Silicone finishes are commonly used for fabric finishing at the textile mill stage. Dry cleaning of garments has been known to strip finishes from the garments during the process. If the dry cleaning process utilizes a silicone solvent, a silicone finish could be introduced into the process to treat the garment and restore a luxurious feel to the garment. Finishes which provide softness, antistatic properties, water repellence, hand and drape would be useful and desirable.
Processes and compositions for cleaning, treating and waterproofing are known in the art, see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,123,494; 4,065,258; 4,708,807; 4,911,853; and 5,562,761. Many of these processes and compositions use conventional volatile organic solvents. What is needed in the art is a composition and process for restoring the finish to garments which utilizes a siloxane fluid based composition.
The present invention is directed to a composition for finishing an article, comprising a non-volatile siloxane.
In a preferred embodiment, the finishing composition comprises a non-volatile siloxane and a volatile siloxane.
In a first preferred embodiment, the finishing composition comprises a non-volatile siloxane and a volatile linear or branched siloxane.
In a second preferred embodiment, the finishing composition comprises a non-volatile siloxane and a volatile cyclic siloxane.
In a third preferred embodiment, the finishing composition comprises a non-volatile siloxane and a mixture of a volatile linear or branched siloxane and a cyclic siloxane.
In a fourth preferred embodiment, the finishing composition comprises a non-volatile siloxane and a mixture of a non-volatile siloxane and an organic solvent.
In a second aspect, the present invention is directed to a method for refinishing an article, comprising contacting the article with a composition comprising a non-volatile siloxane.
In a third aspect, the present invention is directed to a method for cleaning an article, comprising contacting the article with a cleaning composition comprising a volatile siloxane and further contacting the article with a finishing composition comprising a non-volatile siloxane.
In a first preferred embodiment, the cleaning composition of the method of the present invention comprises a volatile linear or branched siloxane.
In a second preferred embodiment, the cleaning composition comprises a cyclic siloxane.
In a third preferred embodiment, the cleaning composition comprises a volatile branched or linear siloxane and a cyclic siloxane.
In a fourth preferred embodiment, the cleaning composition comprises further comprises a volatile organic solvent.
In a fourth aspect, the present invention is directed to an article cleaned and finished by the methods of the present invention.
The method of the present invention is effective in refinishing the article after cleaning, and improving the feel, appearance, water repellency, or some combination thereof of the article. When combined with a cleaning composition or cleaning step, the process of the present invention is also effective in removing both non-polar stains, such as for example, oil and sebum, and polar stains, such as, for example, salts, components of coffee, tea and grape juice, from the article, for example, a garment, being cleaned and in suppressing redeposition of soil on the article.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cnon-volatilexe2x80x9d means that the siloxane would remain on the article or fabric after the completion of the dry cleaning. Generally, the boiling point of non-volatile siloxanes is higher than the temperature at which the dry cleaning apparatus operates.
In a preferred embodiment, the finishing component of the present invention comprises one or more non-volatile siloxane compounds selected from the group consisting of dialkylpolysiloxane fluids, aminofunctional siloxane fluids, curable aminofunctional siloxane fluids, silanol-terminated dialkylpolysiloxane fluids, curable silanol-terminated siloxane fluids, epoxyfunctional siloxane fluids, titanate silicone fluids and mixtures thereof.
As used herein, an xe2x80x9caminofunctional siloxanexe2x80x9d is a copolymer that contains amine functional and polysiloxane units. The amino level is from about 0.1 to about 0.8 milli equivalents per gram. The aminofunctional siloxanes may be linear or branched.
As used herein, a xe2x80x9ccurable aminofunctional siloxanexe2x80x9d is a curable polymer branched chain that contains amine functional and polysiloxane units, where the ends are stopped with hydroxy or methoxy units to further polymerize. The amino level is from about 0.1 to about 0.8 milli equivalents per gram.
As used herein, a xe2x80x9csilanol-terminated dialkylpolysiloxanexe2x80x9d is a dialkylpolysiloxane with hydroxide ends of the formula 
where p is chosen such that the viscosity is at the desired level and each R1 and R2 is independently alkyl, preferably (C1-C6)alkyl, more preferably methyl.
As used herein, a xe2x80x9ccurable silanol-terminated siloxanexe2x80x9d is a curable siloxane with hydroxide ends.
As used herein, an xe2x80x9cepoxyfunctional siloxanexe2x80x9d is a siloxane where the epoxy functionality is obtained when certain of the hydrogen atoms on the polysiloxane chain of the hydrogen-siloxane copolymer are reacted with organic molecules that contain both an ethylenic unsaturation and epoxide functionality. This reaction can take place by, for example, a hydrosilation addition reaction as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,480, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein.
As used herein, a xe2x80x9ctitanate siliconexe2x80x9d comprises a titanate cure system containing an MQ resin, a silanol fluid and a titanate crosslinker such as tetraisobutoxy titanate, where exposure to moisture cures the silicone to a water repellent system.
The silicone finish remaining on the article would be at a level of from about 0.1 to about 2.0 weight percent based on the dry weight of the articles to be finished. The finishing can be applied in the same machine as the cleaning or in a separate machine. The article may be cleaned using any cleaning method, including contacting with linear or branched siloxanes, cyclic siloxanes, hydrocarbon or chlorinated solvents, or mixtures thereof.
As used herein, xe2x80x9corganic cleaning solventxe2x80x9d means an organic solvent that does not contain silicon. Examples of organic cleaning solvents are perchloroethylene, and 100% hydrocarbon solvents such as DF2000 (commercially available from Exxon) and stoddard solvent.
Preferably, the first preferred embodiment of the finishing composition comprises, based on 100 parts by weight (xe2x80x9cpbwxe2x80x9d) of the composition, from 0.01 to about 20 pbw, more preferably from 0.1 to about 10 pbw, even more preferably from 0.1 to about 5 pbw of the non-volatile siloxane and from about 80 to 99.99 pbw, more preferably from about 90 to about 99.9 pbw, even more preferably from about 95 to about 99.9 pbw of a volatile siloxane liquid. The volatile siloxane liquid may be a volatile linear, branched or cyclic siloxane or combination thereof. In a preferred embodiment, the volatile siloxane liquid comprises a volatile linear, branched or cyclic siloxane.
Preferably, the second preferred embodiment of the finishing composition of the present invention comprises, based on 100 parts by weight (xe2x80x9cpbwxe2x80x9d) of the composition, from 0.01 to about 20 pbw, more preferably from 0.1 to about 10 pbw, even more preferably from 0.1 to about 5 pbw of the non-volatile siloxane, from 80 pbw to 99.99 pbw, more preferably from 90 pbw to 99.9 pbw and even more preferably from 95 pbw to 99.9 pbw of the linear or branched volatile siloxane. In a preferred embodiment, the finishing composition additionally comprises less than 10 pbw, more preferably from 0.01 to less than 10 pbw, and even more preferably from 0.5 to 8 pbw of a surfactant. In a more preferred embodiment, the finishing composition further comprises, based on 100 pbw of the composition, up to 10 pbw, more preferably from 0.01 to 10 pbw, even more preferably from 0.1 to 5 pbw, most preferably 0.5 to 2 pbw water.
Preferably, the third preferred embodiment of the finishing composition of the present invention comprises, based on 100 parts by weight (xe2x80x9cpbwxe2x80x9d) of the composition, from 0.01 to about 20 pbw, more preferably from 0.1 to about 10 pbw, even more preferably from 0.1 to about 5 pbw of the non-volatile siloxane, from 80 pbw to 99.99 pbw, more preferably from 90 pbw to 99.9 pbw and even more preferably from 95 pbw to 99.9 pbw of the cyclic siloxane. In a preferred embodiment, the finishing composition additionally comprises less than 10 pbw, more preferably from 0.1 to less than 10 pbw, and even more preferably from 0.5 to 8 pbw of a surfactant. In a more preferred embodiment, the finishing composition further comprises, based on 100 pbw of the composition, up to 10 pbw, more preferably from 0.01 to 10 pbw, even more preferably from 0.1 to 5 pbw, most preferably 0.5 to 2 pbw water.
Preferably, the fourth preferred embodiment of the finishing composition of the present invention comprises, based on 100 pbw of the composition, from 0.01 to 20 pbw, more preferably from 0.1 to 10 pbw, even more preferably from 0.1 to 5 pbw of the non-volatile siloxane, from about 80 to 99.9 pbw, more preferably from about 90 to about 99.9 pbw of the linear or branched volatile siloxane, and from 0.1 to 49.5 pbw, more preferably from pbw 1 to 45.45 pbw and even more preferably from 1 to 20 pbw of the cyclic siloxane. In a preferred embodiment, the finishing composition further comprises, based on 100 pbw of the composition, up to 10 pbw, more preferably from 0.01 pbw to 10 pbw, even more preferably from 0.1 pbw to 5 pbw, most preferably 0.5 pbw to 2 pbw water.
Preferably, the fifth preferred embodiment of the finishing composition of the present invention comprises, based on 100 parts by weight (xe2x80x9cpbwxe2x80x9d) of the composition, from 0.01 to about 20 pbw, more preferably from 0.1 to about 10 pbw, even more preferably from 0.1 to about 5 pbw of the non-volatile siloxane, from 80 pbw to 99.99 pbw, more preferably from 90 pbw to 99.9 pbw and even more preferably from 95 pbw to 99.9 pbw of the mixture of the volatile siloxane and the organic solvent. In a preferred embodiment, the finishing composition additionally comprises less than 10 pbw, more preferably from 0.1 to less than 10 pbw, and even more preferably from 0.5 to 8 pbw of a surfactant. In a more preferred embodiment, the finishing composition further comprises, based on 100 pbw of the composition, up to 10 pbw, more preferably from 0.01 to 10 pbw, even more preferably from 0.1 to 5 pbw, most preferably 0.5 to 2 pbw water.
Compounds suitable as the linear or branched, volatile siloxane component of the present invention are those containing a polysiloxane structure that includes from 2 to 20 silicon atoms. Preferably, the linear or branched volatile siloxanes are relatively volatile materials, having, for example, a boiling point of below about 300xc2x0 C. at a pressure of 760 millimeters of mercury (xe2x80x9cmm Hgxe2x80x9d).
In a preferred embodiment, the linear or branched volatile siloxane comprises one or more compounds of the structural formula (I):
M2+y+2zDxTyQzxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
wherein:
M is R93SiO1/2;
D is R102SiO2/2;
T is R11SiO3/2;
and Q is SiO4/2 
each R9, R10 and R11 is independently a monovalent hydrocarbon radical; and
x and y are each integers, wherein 0xe2x89xa6xxe2x89xa610 and 0xe2x89xa6yxe2x89xa610 and 0xe2x89xa6zxe2x89xa610.
Suitable monovalent hydrocarbon groups include acyclic hydrocarbon radicals, monovalent alicyclic hydrocarbon radicals, monovalent and aromatic hydrocarbon radicals. Preferred monovalent hydrocarbon radicals are monovalent alkyl radicals, monovalent aryl radicals and monovalent aralkyl radicals. In a preferred embodiment, the monovalent hydrocarbon radical is a monovalent (C1-C6)alkyl radical, most preferably, methyl.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9c(C1-C6)alkylxe2x80x9d means a linear or branched alkyl group containing from 1 to 6 carbons per group, such as, for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, iso-propyl, n-butyl, iso-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, preferably methyl.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d means a monovalent unsaturated hydrocarbon ring system containing one or more aromatic rings per group, which may optionally be substituted on the one or more aromatic rings, preferably with one or more (C1-C6)alkyl groups and which, in the case of two or more rings, may be fused rings, including, for example, phenyl, 2,4,6-trimethylphenyl, 2-isopropylmethylphenyl, 1-pentalenyl, naphthyl, anthryl, preferably phenyl.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9caralkylxe2x80x9d means an aryl derivative of an alkyl group, preferably a (C2-C6)alkyl group, wherein the alkyl portion of the aryl derivative may, optionally, be interrupted by an oxygen atom, such as, for example, phenylethyl, phenylpropyl, 2-(1-naphthyl)ethyl, preferably phenylpropyl, phenyoxypropyl, biphenyloxypropyl.
In a preferred embodiment, the linear or branched volatile siloxane comprises one or more of hexamethyldisiloxane, octamethyltrisiloxane, decamethyltetrasiloxane, dodecamethylpentasiloxane, tetradecamethylhexasiloxane, hexadecamethylheptasiloxane or methyltris(trimethylsiloxy)silane. In a more highly preferred embodiment, the linear or branched volatile siloxane of the present invention comprises octamethyltrisiloxane, decamethyltetrasiloxane, dodecamethylpentasiloxane or methyltris(trimethylsiloxy)silane. In a highly preferred embodiment, the siloxane component of the composition of the present invention consists essentially of decamethyltetrasiloxane.
Suitable linear or branched volatile siloxanes are made by known methods, such as, for example, hydrolysis and condensation of one or more of tetrachlorosilane, methyltrichlorosilane, dimethyldichlorosilane, trimethylchlorosilane, or by isolation of the desired fraction of an equilibrate mixture of hexamethyldisiloxane and octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane or the like and are commercially available.
Compounds suitable as the cyclic siloxane component of the present invention are those containing a polysiloxane ring structure that includes from 2 to 20 silicon atoms in the ring. Preferably, the linear, volatile siloxanes and cyclic siloxanes are relatively volatile materials, having, for example, a boiling point of below about 300xc2x0 C. at a pressure of 760 millimeters of mercury (xe2x80x9cmm Hgxe2x80x9d).
In a preferred embodiment, the cyclic siloxane component comprises one or more compounds of the structural formula (II): 
wherein:
each R5, R6, R7 and R8 is independently a monovalent hydrocarbon group, preferably a monovalent (C1-C6)alkyl radical, most preferably, methyl; and a and b are each integers wherein 0xe2x89xa6axe2x89xa610 and 0xe2x89xa6bxe2x89xa610, provided that 3xe2x89xa6(a+b)xe2x89xa610.
In a preferred embodiment, the cyclic siloxane comprises one or more of octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane, decamethylcyclopentasiloxane, dodecamethylcyclohexasiloxane or tetradecamethylcycloheptasiloxane. In a more highly preferred embodiment, the cyclic siloxane of the present invention comprises octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane or decamethylcyclopentasiloxane. In a highly preferred embodiment, the cyclic siloxane component of the composition of the present invention consists essentially of decamethylcyclopentasiloxane.
Suitable cyclic siloxanes are made by known methods, such as, for example, hydrolysis and condensation of dimethyldichlorosilane and are commercially available.
It is believed that those cleaning compositions according to the present invention that lack a cyclic siloxane component would be more stable than those which include a cyclic siloxane component, in that cyclic siloxanes are known to ring open and polymerize under acidic and basic conditions.
The surfactant component of the cleaning compositions of the present invention may comprise one or more surfactants, including anionic, nonionic, Zwitterionic and amphoteric surfactants, that contains a moiety, such as for example, a polyalkylsiloxane moiety, that is soluble in the volatile siloxane component of the cleaning composition of the present invention and a moiety capable of compatiblizing any of a range of targeted staining components. Suitable surfactants include, for example, alkylbenzene sulfonates, ethoxylated alkyl phenols, ethoxylated fatty alcohols, alkylester alkoxylates, alkyl sulfonates, quaternary ammonium complexes, block propyleneoxide, ethyleneoxide copolymers, sorbitan fatty esters, sorbitan ethoxylates, Tergitols, tridecylalcohol ethoxylates, alkanolamides, sodium lauryl sulfonate, sodium stearate, sodium laureth sulfate, ammonium lauryl ether sulfonate, and silicone surfactants, such as for example, quaternary alkyl ammonium siloxanes, carboxyalkyl siloxanes, and polyether siloxane surfactants. In a preferred embodiment, the surfactant exhibits an hydrophilic-lipophilic balance (xe2x80x9cHLBxe2x80x9d) of from 3 to 14, more preferably 5 to 11, as for example polyether siloxanes. Surfactants are generically known in the art and are available from a number of commercial sources.
In a preferred embodiment, the surfactant component of the present invention comprises one or more polyether siloxane compounds according to the structural formula III:
xe2x80x83MeDfD*gM*2xe2x88x92exe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
wherein:
M is R123SiO1/2;
D is R132SiO2/2;
M* is R143SiO1/2;
D* is R152SiO2/2;
each R12 and R13 is independently H or a monovalent hydrocarbon group;
each R14 is independently H, a monovalent hydrocarbon group, or xe2x80x94(CH2)hxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2H4O)ixe2x80x94(C3H6O)jxe2x80x94(CnH2nO)kxe2x80x94R16, provided that at least one R11 is xe2x80x94(CH2)hxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2H4O)ixe2x80x94(C3H6O)jxe2x80x94(CnH2nO)kxe2x80x94R16;
each R15 is independently H, a monovalent hydrocarbon group, or xe2x80x94(CH2)hxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2H4O)ixe2x80x94(C3H6O)jxe2x80x94(CnH2nO)kxe2x80x94R16, provided that at least one R15 is xe2x80x94(CH2)hxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2H4O)ixe2x80x94(C3H6O)jxe2x80x94(CnH2nO)kxe2x80x94R16;
R16 is H, a monovalent hydrocarbon group or alkyloxy;
0xe2x89xa6exe2x89xa62;
0xe2x89xa6fxe2x89xa61000;
0xe2x89xa6gxe2x89xa650, provided that gxe2x89xa71 if e is 2;
1xe2x89xa6hxe2x89xa616;
0xe2x89xa6ixe2x89xa630;
0xe2x89xa6jxe2x89xa630;
0xe2x89xa6kxe2x89xa630; and
4xe2x89xa6fxe2x89xa68, provided that i+j+k greater than 0.
In a preferred embodiment, 2xe2x89xa6ixe2x89xa625, 0xe2x89xa6jxe2x89xa625 and 0 less than k less than 25, more preferably k is 0.
The composition of the present invention may optionally contain other components, such as, for example, fabric conditioners, brighteners, bleaching agents, enzymes, water-repellent treatments, anti-static agents, fragrances and detergents.
An article, such as for example, a textile or leather article, typically, a garment, is dry cleaned and refinished by contacting the article with the composition of the present invention. In a preferred embodiment, the articles to be refinished include textiles made from natural fibers, such as for example, cotton, wool, linen and hemp, and blends thereof, from synthetic fibers, such as, for example, polyester fibers, polyamide fibers, polypropylene fibers and elastomeric fibers, and blends thereof , from blends of natural and synthetic fibers, from natural or synthetic leather or natural or synthetic fur.
In a first preferred embodiment of the method of the present invention, the article to be refinished is immersed in a refinishing composition. The article and the finishing composition are then separated, by, for example, one or more of draining and centrifugation. In a preferred embodiment, separation of the article and finishing composition i s follow ed by the application of heat, preferably, heating to a temperature of from 15xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C., preferably from 20xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., or reduced pressure, preferably, a pressure of from 1 mm Hg to 750 mm Hg, or by application of heat and reduced pressure, to the article.
In a second preferred embodiment of the method of the present invention, the article to be cleaned and refinished is immersed in a cleaning composition. The article and cleaning composition are then separated, by, for example, one or more of draining and centrifugation. The article is then immersed in a finishing composition, drained and the finishing composition is extracted. In a preferred embodiment, separation of the article and finishing composition is followed by the application of heat, preferably, heating to a temperature of from 15xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C., preferably from 20xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., or reduced pressure, preferably, a pressure of from 1 mm Hg to 750 mm Hg, or by application of heat and reduced pressure, to the article.
In a third preferred embodiment of the method of the present invention, the article to be cleaned and refinished is immersed in a composition containing the cleaning composition and the finishing composition.
The cleaning method of the present invention removes particulate soils, such as for example, insoluble particles such as silicates, carbon black, as well as both polar stains, such as for example, salts, sugars, water soluble biological fluids, and nonpolar stains, such as, for example, hydrocarbons, oils, greases, sebum, from the garment and prevents the redeposition of the soils, polar stains and nonpolar stains on the article. The finishing method of the present invention will restore a luxurious feel to the garment. Additionally, the finishing method of the present invention will improve water repellency, hand or feel, and overall appearance.
The following examples illustrate the process of the present invention. They are illustrative and the claims are not to be construed as limited to the examples.